Episode 147
To the Infinity Castle! is the 147th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. After Cardinal Lapointe is defeated, he reveals that the only way to stop the Infinity Clock is to kill Lucy Heartfilia, shortly before disappearing. Legion is convinced that the only way to protect Zentopia and the world is to kill the Celestial Spirit Mage, but Happy figures out that the Infinity Clock will stop once and for all if the Reborn Oración Seis are defeated. Thus, the Fairy Tail Mages scatter and begin a fierce fight againist the Oración Seis members, as well as the Legion fighters that get in their way. Summary Cardinal Lapointe is defeated after the cooperation of Byro Cracy and Gildarts in order to put an end to him. The Fairy Tail Mages who arrived with Christina, the Magic Bomber, reunite with Gildarts, Natsu and Laki, only to witness a defeated Lapointe saying that his ultimate goal is to sink the world into chaos and return it to how it used to be before Zentopia was founded. Meanwhile, Lucy learns from Imitatia, Klodoa and Brain II that the Infinity Clock was sealed away by Celestial Spirit Mages, meaning that only by using the Magic Power of such a Mage will anyone be able to control it. Before disappearing completely, due to being a result of Personification Magic that was controlled by Zero's hair rather than a human being (similar to the nuns encountered by Laki and Gildarts), Lapointe reveals that the only way to stop the Infinity Clock is to eliminate the Celestial Spirit Mage that is used to control it. Byro, convinced that there is no other way to save the world, is determined to find and dispose of Lucy, along with the other Legion members. Natsu tries to stop him, but is easily overwhelmed by Byro's strength, so Gildarts steps in to settle the score and orders the other Mages to hurry and find Lucy while he fights Byro. However, Samuel is the first to act, having overheard the whole conversation, and decides to find and dispose of Lucy, as the fate of the whole world is more important than the life of a single girl. He, thanks to Byro's Nullification Magic, manages to leave the Fairy Tail Mages behind. Gildarts then allows the other Fairy Tail Mages to follow Samuel as well, as he is able to prevent Byro from stopping them. When the two opponents are left alone, they decide to settle the score with physical strength rather than Magic. Fairy Tail divides into three teams in order to find Lucy. Laki, Warren, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily go along with Wendy, who tries to heal the Archbishop with her Magic, only for her efforts to go in vain, as Midnight's spell is proven to be stronger. However, Wendy remains hopeful that she can heal him without damaging his brain. Meanwhile, Samuel arrives to the core of the Infinity Clock to dispose of Lucy, but Imitatia immediately realizes his intentions and easily defeats him, protecting Lucy from any harm, declaring that now the tables have turned and Legion will try to kill her, while Oración Seis will be protecting her. Even though Samuel is injured, he still wishes to fight, remaining loyal to Byro until the end. At the same time, both Guttman Kubrick and Mary Hughes, clearly exhausted from their fight and also doubtful about their allegiance to the Archbishop after discovering he was a mere tool, faint and stop their fight, leaving everything up to Coco. Coco leads the group consisting of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman and Gajeel to the Infinity Castle. Meanwhile, Lahar and Doranbolt, as well as the Rune Knights, do their best to protect as many people as possible from the Infinity Clock's influence by moving them into a barrier of runes. The Archbishop is freed from mind control, as Wendy finishes her healing spell, clearly weary from the effort. This leads Happy to understand that, if Fairy Tail defeats all the Reborn Oración Seis members, the Infinity Clock will be deactivated, as in order to activate it the six dark guild members had to engrave their seals on it, including Imitatia, when disguised as Michelle. Thanks to Warren's telepathy, this message reaches the Fairy Tail members going after Lucy, who are now determined to defeat Oración Seis and save both their friend and the world. A confident Erza is pitted againist Cobra, as the latter wishes to face her, allowing the other Fairy Tail members to continue on their way. When the group meets Angel, Gray is the one to step up againist her, promising her that this time he will put up a better fight than he did on their last encounter. Finally, Gajeel decides to fight againist Brain II and Klodoa alone, much to Natsu's frustration, as the fire Mage wished to fight Brain II himself. Elfman carries an unwilling Natsu to move on and so the Fairy Tail Mages, along with Coco, continue their way towards the core of the Infinity Clock. The fights, however, do not all go as planned. Sugarboy appears to defeat Erza since he thought that the Reborn Oración Seis are still working for the Zentopia Church. But Cobra easily defeats him by his Sound Magic, allowing the two to continue their duel. In addition, although apparently Gajeel was able to fight on par with Brain II for a while, he is ultimately defeated and sent flying, as the latter mentions that he is in a hurry. Gildarts, who has just defeated Byro, after witnessing his level of strength, attempts to save Gajeel from falling, but fails, which results in both of them falling from the Zentopia Church. Finally, by picking up Imitatia's smell, Natsu, along with Coco and Elfman, find Lucy. However, Imitatia declares that she will let no one go near Lucy and prepares to fight the other Mages, drawing her sword, as Lucy watches. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gildarts Clive vs. Byro Cracy (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) vs. Guttman Kubrick (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Midnight (started & concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * *Nullification Magic * |Kurasshu}} * ** ** ** * ** * |Ēra}} * ** * |Terepashī}} * *Dog Whistle Magic *Sound Magic * |Rifurekutā}} Spells used * *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * |Dairekuto Rain}} * * * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight * *Swordsmanship Weapons used * Items used *Staff *Flower Sword *Flower Shield Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes